order_of_the_sestrifandomcom-20200214-history
Daily Life
Daily Routine As prescribed by many religious Rules, the sisters' daily routine is strict and purposeful. 4:00 am: The day begins, and sisters begin to prepare bread for the day. 6-7:00 am: They convene for prayers. Sisters then split into groups and work in various intellectual endeavors. 12:00 pm: Sisters will come together for short prayer and to eat. 1:00 pm: Begin physical training. 7:00 pm: Reconvene for evening prayers. 8:00 pm: The evening meal is eaten in silence. 9:00 pm: Private meditations and housekeeping tasks are undertaken, and sisters retire to bed. This routine varied somewhat in later centuries as the Order was more geographically spread out. However, some version of this daily routine is observed even today. Food & Drink Unlike many other monastic and chivalric orders, food is less restricted in the Order. This is to encourage physical strength and fortitude. Meat is eaten at one meal each day. However, sisters are disallowed from drinking alcohol, to discourage drunkenness and physical weakness. Clothing Clothing in the Order is designed specifically for inconspicuousness, comfort, and modesty. Sisters wear traditional gray or black nun dress, with some regional variation, made with lightweight material and slightly shorter hems to allow free movement. Hoods are worn in public to increase anonymity. Education Education is heavily emphasized in the Order, as it provides women with valuable information and power. In earlier centuries, when most women were denied even basic education, the Order was one of the few places that could offer high education in philosophy, warfare, religion, history, and politics to women. Today, members with skill in certain subject areas teach classes to other members and often to the general public. Sisters are also trained in traditional fighting skills each day. Techniques vary with location, but try to reflect the dominant martial arts in each geographic area. Arts Traditional high arts are rejected by the Order as frivolous and wasteful. Some traditionally feminine arts are encouraged and taught--for example, sewing and knitting--for functional purposes. However, artistic focus remains on weaponry and martial art skill. Although these are not considered arts in the traditional sense, the Order considers them forms of artistry that serves a vital function in their society. Social Hierarchy Social hierarchy is seen in the Order as a byproduct of patriarchal societies that leads to suffering. All sisters are, in theory and generally in practice, equal in social status. The only exception is the abbess, who is elected and still answers to the sisters she presides over. While she holds a position of power, she is still considered to be of the same social status and follows the same general rules as the other sisters. Most other members are only distinguished by seniority, and long time members often help guide younger members as well. Male Interaction Interaction with men, unless in a professional manner, is forbidden. This rule was developed as several men tried to infiltrate and break down the Order once given access, and so the Order sees men as a threat. However, it is often necessary to involve men (for example, police) when carrying out official duties, so this is permitted.